


Misunderstandings

by thornconnelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But the translation was a failure, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, I don't even know how to tag this, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Miscommunication, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spell Failure, Temporarily Female Stiles Stilinski, Well the spell worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Stiles mistranslates a spell and accidentally turns himself female for a day. Assuming that Derek is straight... he comes up with an idea that's either brilliant or dumb.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Folks. I don't even know. This bunny was rolling around in my head so I finally just wrote it up.

“Stiles!” Derek rushed into his bedroom where Stiles had been waiting for almost half an hour. He had snuck into Derek’s apartment, and then texted to let him know that he was there. “What are you doing here… like that?”

  
Stiles looked down at his body. His strangely and temporarily female body. He had almost gotten used to the changes, since he had been like this almost all day. At first though, well, at first he had called Lydia in a panic, begging her to come to his house to help him. When she got there, instead of helping him, she had called Scott and Derek because she thought some woman had attacked Stiles. Scott and Derek both confirmed that while he looked drastically different, he smelled the same, and since he had all of Stiles’ memories, they had agreed that it was truly him. Derek had left almost immediately after that.

  
After Lydia had finished laughing at him, she helped him fix the translation, and they learned that the spell that he had thought would change him into a werewolf for a single day instead changed him into a woman, and he was still hoping the “single day” part of their translation was correct.

  
Stiles had sworn to everyone that he wouldn’t try any other mystery spells based on his translation alone. Scott and Lydia enjoyed laughing at his expense, and then went on with the rest of their days. Lydia did end up coming back a little while later with a couple bras and offered him some of her clothing, “just in case.” Stiles had tried some on, and even though it felt a little weird, he ended up putting all of his regular clothes back on. Even though they fit differently, he hadn’t felt comfortable in Lydia’s skirts or low-cut shirts. The boobs had been fun to play with at first, but he didn’t feel quite right showing them off like she liked to.

  
Stiles was grateful he had chosen to do this particular spell on a Tuesday in August. He still had a few more weeks before he had to start up his senior year of college, so he basically had 24-hours to enjoy seeing what it’s like having female anatomy. Also, he basically had nothing to do, so he could avoid everyone and not have to deal with anything. Or, Stiles thought to himself, he could avoid everyone that he didn’t want to see. Except for Derek. He always wanted to see Derek, even if his body was weird today.

  
“I had an idea, and before you start growling at me,” Stiles explained quickly, “can I remind you the number of times that you broke into my bedroom? I know that was years ago, but I feel like I’m allowed to do it once.”

  
Derek scowled but crossed his arms. Stiles had long since interpreted this gesture to mean ‘fine. I’m not happy but I’m listening.’

  
“So I know you’re not into me, or guys, or whatever, but I’ve been in love with you for years now, and since I have a body you’re actually attracted to for a few more hours, can we have like, a one-night-stand? We can pretend that this never happened, if you want, but if this is the one chance I ever have to have sex with you, I can’t let it go without at least trying. I mean, your type is kind of leggy brunettes, right? That’s basically what I look like now, so… what do you think?” Stiles took a deep breath once he finished speaking. He had been trying to work himself up to this for hours now, and he was a tiny bit afraid that if he even paused midway through, he would have chickened out.

  
Derek stepped closer to Stiles, who adamantly refused to back up. He wasn’t sixteen anymore, god damn it. “You came here… to ask for sex?”

  
Stiles swallowed, but lifted his chin and forced himself to meet Derek’s eye. “Yes, although I’d prefer to say ‘offer sex’ instead.”

  
“Because now you have a body that I’m actually attracted to.” Derek’s eyebrows were doing a whole new level of scowl as he took another step closer to Stiles.

  
Stiles was starting to feel uneasy. He hadn’t exactly expected wild enthusiasm from Derek, but… slowly stalking towards him while repeating what he had said, all with that scowl that he hadn’t seen in years… was not what he had been imagining. “You can just say no…” Stiles started, inching backwards slowly. “I’m used to your rejection by now.”

  
Derek stopped and his eyebrows flew up in honest surprise. “When have I ever rejected you?”

  
Stiles shook his head. Maybe his brain had been rattled by the spell too. He could normally follow Derek’s weird questions, but this one was hard to follow. “Um, like, all the time, dude. I asked you out on a date like two weeks ago, and you said no.”

  
“You did not ask me out on a date.” Derek’s voice was starting to take on the tone that was usually only reserved for Scott or Stiles when they were being absolutely ridiculous.

  
“I definitely did. I asked you if you wanted to go to the movies and get dinner with me. And when you said you didn’t want to see that particular movie, I offered to see any movie you wanted to. Then when you said you weren’t interested in anything in theaters, I asked if you’d just get dinner with me. You remember this conversation, right?”

  
Derek slowly crossed his arms again. This time it wasn’t an ‘I’m listening’ cross, it was a ‘you’re wrong’ cross. Stiles hated those.

  
“Of course. You just wanted to see that movie. I told you to take Isaac instead.”

  
Stiles smacked his face. “I didn’t give a shit about that movie, Derek. I saw it opening night. I wanted to do something with you.”

  
“But you didn’t say that,” Derek replied slowly.

  
“Why else would I have offered to see a different movie? Why would I have asked to skip the movie and just get dinner together? I didn’t care about what we did, Derek. I wanted to go on a date with you.”

  
“But… but that was just one time. I didn’t realize that was supposed to be a date.”

  
“Derek I ask you out at least two or three times a year. I mean, I think I asked you out at least a dozen times the summer after we graduated, but then I felt like a creep, so I tried to stop.” Stiles threw his hands in the air and turned around, looking out Derek’s dark window. “I don’t want to be too pushy, but most of the time I just can’t stop myself.”

  
“Two or three times a year?” Derek echoed.

  
Stiles whirled around. “Why do you just keep repeating me? What is so hard to believe about all of this?”

  
“What is so hard to believe is that five minutes ago you said you were in love with me, which should have made me so fucking happy, because I’ve been wanting to hear that from you for years, but instead I’m just confused and angry.” Derek was nearly shouting by the end of his sentence, and he turned around this time, rubbing at his forehead. “And you look and sound like… a stranger who just happens to smell identical to Stiles, so it’s a little hard for me to reconcile what I’m hearing and seeing and smelling.”

  
“You’ve…” Stiles spluttered. “You’ve wanted to hear me say that I love you?”

  
Derek dropped his hands but didn’t turn around to face Stiles. “For years now.” Derek laughed harshly. “Apparently for about as long as you’ve wanted to say it. We're morons.”

  
Stiles stepped closer to Derek and reached a hand out to gently touch his shoulder. “Derek… I’m sorry. I think I started this all wrong.” Derek’s tense shoulders dropped slightly under Stiles’ touch. “Can I start over?” Derek nodded, but didn’t turn around yet. Stiles took a deep breath before starting. “Derek, I have been in love with you for years. I know the timing isn’t great right now, what with the awkward shape that my body is in today. I know I’ve tried to ask you out in the past, but I feel like we just never clicked. I want to ask you one more time, but I’ll be super direct. Are you interested in dating me, romantically?”

  
Derek finally turned around, and Stiles was relieved to see the small grin and crinkles next to his eyes that meant Derek was truly happy. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand. “I really do. And I’m sorry that I have somehow missed all of your overtures before today.”

  
Stiles sighed and grinned before taking a half step closer. “You’re sure?”

  
Derek laughed softly. “Very sure… but… can we wait until tomorrow? It’s weird seeing you like this.”

  
“You don’t like my new body?” Stiles asked with a crooked grin.

  
Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “I like your regular body. Stiles, I don’t have enough words to explain how much I like your regular body. And I would very much like to show you… once you’re back to normal.”


End file.
